Everything Happens For A Reason
by Chlxxe
Summary: Sonny Munroe is just a average girl, that no one knows. Chad Dylan Cooper is a popular, hot, cool guy that everyone knows. What gets Sonny noticed by Chad? Can Sonny's status change from nobody to somebody? Find out here!
1. The No One & The Everyone

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

Hey guys! This is just something I had in mind! Enjoyy!

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny With A Chance!_

**Sonny's POV.**

Sonny Munroe slammed her lunch down on the vacant lunch table. Tawni came up beside her saying "Sonny, you _don't _run off like that, I stood in the lunch line like a idiot." Sonny didn't want to put up with Tawni's reputation today, of all the days why did it have to be today? Through Sonny's gritted teeth she told Tawni, "I don't have time to put up with your foolishness, can you just stop and think about other things than yourself?" Tawni was speechless. "S-Sonny, what's wrong with you?" Tawni asked. _Why did she always have to be difficult?_ "I'm sorry, but you saw how I choked up in front of the class! I can't stand when people don't give a crap about anything I have to say. The only one listening was the teacher!" "Uh, well that's because he has to." Tawni pointed out. "_TAWNI!"_ Sonny yelled. "Geez, take a chill pill." Tawni said holding back laughter. Sonnny couldn't take it anymore. "Tawni, at least you get noticed. I don't! Some teachers welcome me as a new student. You don't get what it feels like to be a boring girl from Wisconsin." Sonny explained. "Sonny, Look, your not boring, after all, I am your friend." Sonny had a blank expression on her face. "Your point?" Tawni sighed. "Look what i'm trying to say is that, you are noticed. You're noticed by me and lots of other people who love you." "Awwww." Sonny felt warmer now, she thought to herself, _Wow, Tawni actually made sense. _"Cmon Tawni, lets go to class." Sonny said happily.

**Chad's POV.**

_Ugh, Girls. They can never leave hot guys like me alone. Especially Portlyn, she think she practically owns me. Well she doesn't! I didn't come out of her stomach when I was born. I always let girls control me. I need to STOP! _Chad Dylan Cooper got wrapped up in his thoughts enough for this to happen.

**CRASH!**

Chad was laying in the middle of the hall, trying to figure out what just happened. He remembered seeing a horrid look on a blonde girls face. Chad quickly got up and looked around. He looked at the floor and saw the blonde girl trying to help another girl up. He just realized. He knocked her down. With that sense, he quickly helped the girl lying on the floor and looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

**Sonny's POV.**

Sonny couldn't believe her eyes, Chad Dylan Cooper, the cool guy with three first names, was talking to her. She actually got noticed, but in a odd kind of way. He was asking her if she was okay. Sonny didn't want to be all flustered, so she simply nodded. "Oh, okay. Whew! I thought I was going to have to pay a hospital bill." Chad said in a playful way. _Okay, is he being serious, or is he just a jerk? _Sonny asked herself. "Naw, i'm just kidding. Sorry for knocking you down." Chad said. Sonny finally gathered her ability to speak. "It's fine, really. Things happen." She smiled and walked away.

**Chad's POV.**

_It's been two classes, and I can't stop thinking about that girl. Is she new? I've never seen her before. Maybe I should talk to her. I wonder If I have any classes with her? Oh well, time for class. _The students came pouring into the classroom. Including Portlyn. _Ugh. She's so superficial. _"Hi Chaddy!" Portlyn cooed. "Um, Hi." Chad responded with no enthusiasm. The final bell rang, and Mr. Marshall shut the door. "Okay class, today we are going to learn about rad-" _**Knock Knock. **_A girl with brunette hair stepped in, she said, "Sorry i'm late! I have a late pass." She said. "Yes, Yes, Please take your seat Ms. Munroe." Marshall responded with a gesture. The girl took a empty seat diagnol from Chad. It was her. The girl on Chad's mind.


	2. Noticed am I?

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny With A Chance!_

_Sorry if it's not good! It's my first story, & sorry that it's not on the sets of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls! _

**Sonny's POV.**

_Chad is in my Algebra class? When did this happen? Oh gosh, I can feel his eyes looking at me. Be strong Sonny, just pay attention. As long as nothing happens, then I'll be fine. Absolutely fine. _"Ah, Ms Munroe, would you be so kind to snap out of your daydream and pay attention?" Mr. Marshall snapped. _Well somebody is a little grumpy! _

*Ding-Ding-Ding!

_Finally! I get to leave this class! _"Ms. Munroe, can you please stay here for a minute?" Asked Mr. Marshall. _UGH! _"Sure." Sonny said walking over to Mr. Marshall. "The school is opening a new program. It's called, Students Help Students. It's a tutoring program, and each class picks one special person to be the tutor, and well Ms. Munroe, I chose you." Explained Mr. Marshall. "Uh-Well, I'd be glad to, but-" Sonny stammered back. _I don't really want to do this. _"I also forgot to tell you, the tutor gets an A+ Every Semester for completing the tutor."

Added Mr. Marshall. _Ugh, why do I have to be so nice?_ _And why do I have to be so smart?_ "Sure thing, I'll do it." Sonny said brightly. "Great! I'll sign you up for a student! Have a good day Ms. Munroe." Mr. Marshall responded happily. "Thanks, you too." Sonny said as she was leaving. _What just happened? _"Psssst." Somebody said. Sonny looked around. Nobody was there. She continued walking until she heard it again. "Pssssssssst!" They said, this time with more force." Then Sonny saw a movement in the corner of her eye. "Uh..hello?" Sonny asked. Before Sonny knew it she was being pulled into a tiny space. She caught a whiff of strawberries. It was Tawni. She always smelled like strawberries, maybe it's her shampoo? Sonny shook her head. "Tawni! What the heck!?" "Has anyone been following me?" Tawni asked. "Uh, no. You're hiding." Sonny pointed out. "Oh, Right. I guess I'll come out now." Tawni said. "So, what's your hiding all about?" Sonny asked. "Oh, you know. Crazy obsessed boys who just love moi." Tawni said happily. "Ohhhh, Right. I wouldn't know anything about that." Sighed Sonny. "Oh yes you would!" Tawni yelled happily. "Um, what are you talking about? I've never had a date, or a first kiss, and better alone a boyfriend." Sonny said confused. "Uhm. If you didn't notice Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't help but take his eyes off of you in algebra!" Tawni spat. "Yeah, he was probably trying to figure out who I was." "Don't say that! Maybe he thinks you're pretty!" Tawni replied. "Yeah, okay." Sonny said sarcastically. "Gosh Sonny, it's like you don't _want_ him to like you." Tawni said. "It's not that, it would be weird because he's so popular, and I'm a girl nobody knows." Sonny said sighing. "You should look on the bright side of things Sonny." Tawni recommended. With that said, the two girls walked down the hall.


	3. Inner Thoughts

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny with a Chance!_

_Sorry if it's not good! It's my first story, & sorry that it's not on the sets of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls! _

_This chapter is mainly what Sonny and Chad are thinking!_

**Chad's POV.**

I walked into my room, and threw my backpack down by the dresser. I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. Her image swept over my mind. I shot up. I have no clue why I'm reacting this way. She's just a girl I practically knocked down. Wow. Now I feel the embarrassment. She's probably thinking that I'm a freak. I looked up at my door where I had some drawings, the ones I draw when I'm bored. I dug through my desk drawer and pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil. I sat on the desk chair, and began drawing a face. I didn't exactly know who I was going to draw, but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I fixed the face shape a bit, and then started on the facial features. I got done with the hair, and I just sketched an outline of the top part of the body. I stopped drawing and looked at it. It was the girl. The girl I only knew the last name of. I quickly dug around my room for last year's yearbook. I looked up "Munroe". I found a picture of a girl with tousled hair, and glasses. Okay... She didn't _completely_ nerdy. I guess I'm just used to perfectly straight teeth, super straight hair, and the short clothes, but for once and a while, nerdy was _cute_, and _she_ was cute. At least I know she's not new this year.

"Curses" I mumbled.

I glanced at the time on my night table. 6:22 it flashed back at me. HOLY COW! I've been drawing for about an hour and 40 minutes! I quickly shoved all the drawing things back in my desk, including the picture, and I turned on the shower. Before I undressed I looked in the mirror and said. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can accomplish anything."

**Sonny's POV.**

What a freaky day at school. First I get rundown by Chad Dylan Cooper, then I sign up for a tutoring class? Wow. What am I thinking these days? I sat down on my bed, and pulled my math homework out of my bag. I sat there and stared at it. It was already done! I have no recall of finishing my homework. I just shrugged my shoulders and put it away. Maybe I was good in math. Maybe this tutoring thing might be good. Then I clenched my jaw. I'm tutoring Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh no. Things will be beyond awkward! I'd be acting as if I were another species! I can just imagine me spazzing out every time he looks at me. Those intense blue eyes and his perfect flipped hair was what had every one staring. It's what's on the inside that had me concerned. I caught myself drooling. Okay, I know that I am better than this. I know I'm better than drooling over someone that I probably would never get. I guess the only memory I will have of him is the little bruise forming on my toosh. Oh well. I'm not really looking forward to the tutoring sessions. I could just quit, but Mr. Marshall was one of my favorite teachers. Oh well. I put my things down, and headed downstairs for dinner.


	4. Could anything else go wrong?

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny with a Chance!_

_Sorry if it's not good! It's my first story, & sorry that it's not on the sets of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls! _

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the school, and tried to find Tawni. I gave up hope and just walked to my locker. As soon as I opened my locker, I felt a gentle tap on my back. I turned, and I saw Tawni with a huge grin on her face.

"What's with that big cheesy smile"? I asked chuckling.

"That's for me to know and for you to ponder about." Tawni Replied.

"Yeah, okay. That's so not happening. Tell me NOW!" I begged.

"Okay, I got a BOYFRIEND!" Tawni said jumping up.

"Oh really? Who is this lucky guy?" I asked curiously.

"His name is James!" Tawni exclaimed. (A.N James is the guy from the episode Sonny with a Chance of dating.)

"He sounds cute!"

"Oh, he is! That brown hair, and those eyes!" Tawni said as she turned into a state of trance.

I laughed. It felt good seeing Tawni happy. She was always so bubbly and bright. I am to, when it comes to things. The bell rang for first period. I waved goodbye to Tawni and headed to English. I wasn't really in the mood to learn more about sentences and fragments. Second and third period passed with a blur. I just doodled in advisory since I had nothing to work on. The final bell rang and I headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Tawni. We found an empty table, and sat there. Suddenly the doors opened and almost everyone turned silent. In came Chad Dylan Cooper with Portlyn at his side, and some other guys I didn't recognize. Tawni gasped.

"T-that's James!" Tawni said pointing at a guy with dark brown hair.

"I never knew he hung out with Chad Dylan Cooper!" It seemed like Tawni was hyperventilating.

"Tawni, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, but It seems to surprise me."

"Why?" I asked blankly.

"I don't know. He just seems so genuine, and doesn't act like a jerk like some of those guys."

With that said, I glanced at Chad; he was going to go sit at their table. He was holding Portlyn closely to him. With the expression on her face, it seemed like he never did that before. I still didn't know if Chad was a jerk, or a nice guy. I guess when I tutor him I'll find out. Then somebody stood on the lunch table and shouted "PAR TY AT PORTLYN'S HOUSE NEXT FRIDAY AT 6:00!"

It was some guy with reddish hair, and he had really bad acne on his face.

"You know Sonny, we should go." Tawni said.

"Um, WHY? We aren't popular, and I bet they wouldn't even want us there." I replied.

"Well, James asked me to go to the party, and I want to go Sonny."

Those words seemed to buzz in my mind. I didn't want Tawni to go. I don't want to be over-protective either. I didn't want her to go because it was a _jock_ party. You know how those get.

"U-u-uh, yeah, sure! Go if you want. I'll just probably hang around my house."I basically stuttered out those words.

"Cool! I'll tell text James later." She winked when she said James.

I got up and threw my stuff away. I was dreading the next class. Algebra. I sat back down at the table and waited till the lunch bell rang. Tawni was fixing her makeup and I couldn't help but wonder if she would turn into one of _them. _The bell rang, and I got up and walked with Tawni. I told her I had to go to my locker, and I would meet up with her in Algebra. As I approached my locker I heard "Chaddy, what's up with you today?"

It was Portlyn speaking. I would know her voice from a thousand miles away. It's so squeaky and high pitched.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just showing my appreciation for you."

I'm guessing that was Chad. I took my stuff and walked around the corner right past them into my Algebra class.

**Chad's POV**

Before going to algebra class I took Portlyn by the hand, and lead her away from the chaos. I grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers. After all she _is_ my girlfriend. Even though I can't stand her, I still need to have _someone._

"Chaddy, what's up with you today?" Portlyn asked.

I guess I haven't kissed her recently for her to say that.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just showing my appreciation for you." I smiled at her.

Then I caught a whiff of peaches. I saw Sonny walked past me and Portlyn and into algebra class. I suddenly felt my stomach lurch. What's up with me? I don't _like_ Sonny, I _have_ a girlfriend. Frustrated with myself, I told Portlyn I had to go to class, and let her be. I sat down at my desk, and waited for the teacher to start.

"Okay class, today I am going to tell you your tutoring partners!"

Oh boy. This should be interesting.

"Tawni with Eric." (A.N. Some of these are made up people!)

"Cindy with Freddie."

"Candace with Chase.

"Nico with Annabelle."

"Grady with Rachel."

"Percy with Jessica." Mr. Marshall called out the names.

Oh no. My name hasn't been called! I wonder who I'll get. Mr. Marshall kept calling out names, and he got near the end of the list.

"Finally, Chad with Sonny." Mr. Marshall said.

My eyes widened when he said that. I could feel my face getting flushed, but I just stared at the chalk board. I didn't dare look at Sonny.

"I now want you to get with your partner and do problems 1-5 on page sixty five. Go on get busy!" Mr. Marshall explained.

I stayed glued to my seat. Well Chad, here we go. I casually grabbed my algebra book, walked over to a empty seat by Sonny, and plumped myself down.

"Hey." I said shyly. I kind of smiled.

"Hello." Sonny said.

She was so _formal._

"I guess you remember me from knocking you down in the hall."  
She chuckled. I smiled. We just sat there for a good 2 minutes. She finally said "Well, I guess we should start getting to work."

"Yeah" I sort of breathed.

She took out a composition book called "Algebra" with a whole bunch of drawings on it.

I sort of blurted out "Wow! You draw too?"

She sort of jumped from my random outbreak.

"Uh, yeah. I just draw when I'm bored."

"No way! I do too!" I exclaimed.

She smiled. "That's cool! Not to be a nerd, but I think we should get started on these problems."

"Okay." I said once again.

She opened her textbook at copied down the problem: 11 + 9 – 6 x 2 - 3 =

(A.N I know this is easy for high school kids, but I'm just in middle school, so I don't know any big algebra problems.)

I copied the problem down too.

"Okay, what did answer did you get?"She asked.

I just stared at her like a big idiot.

"Uh, does blank count?" I asked sheepishly.

She grinned. "No!"

We both laughed.

"The answer is 23." She explained.

"Oh! I have no idea how you got that answer." I said.

"Well it looks like you'll need some big help, and by big I mean HUGE!" She said smirking.

"Okay then, Miss Sonny. Come to my house at 5:15 Thursday. I live at 1500 South Beach Avenue. 54390." I told her.

It seemed like she blushed when I said her name. The bell rang, and everyone was leaving the room. It didn't feel like 45minutes. She got up and said "Okay, see you then!"

With that said, I smiled at myself.


	5. These laughs make us friends

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny with a Chance!_

_Sorry if it's not good! It's my first story, & sorry that it's not on the sets of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls! _

_Sorry guys I haven't written for a while! I have school and stuff, but I hope you enjoy this one!_

**Sonny's POV**

I pulled up in Chad Dylan Cooper's driveway. I gasped when I saw his house. It wasn't like mansion huge, but it was a pretty good size. It had a Victorian feel to it, and it was covered in a nice burgundy brick, with white panels on it. My stomach lurched a bit. I don't think I can do this. I sat in the car, and waited for nothing. I sighed. I decided to get out of the car, and walk toward his house. I got up to the front porch, but I still wasn't sure if I could do this. I mean come on, it's _Chad Dylan Cooper!_ He was the cool guy. What if I was bound to make a fool of myself in that house? I turned around and started walking to my car. I heard a creaking noise and decided to walk a little faster.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I'm not going to get any smarter with you walking away." A familiar voice shouted.

I froze in my tracks. It was Chad; he was calling out for me. I slowly turned and saw him standing at the front door smirking. I smiled back. I walked towards him, with my books in my hand. It took me about an hour to get dressed. I didn't want to make myself look weird. I had picked out faint yellow dress, with some yellow high tops. It was a sunny day, so I thought why not? I arrived where Chad was standing. He was sort of checking me out. It was kind of odd.

"Wow, everything is sunny today." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"You and nature." He said not making sense.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" I asked blankly.

"Well, you see, it's sunny out today, your dress is the color of the sun, which makes it sunny, and your name is Sonny." He replied almost chuckling.

"Um, is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Yes, I like sunny things." He said.

I smiled a bit.

"By the way, you and nature is a fragment." I told him.

He coughed. "Nerd!"

I gasped.

"A good nerd." He said quickly.

"Shall we go inside?" He added.

"Sure." I replied.

Inside his house, it smelled like freshly baked cinnamon rolls. I looked around and saw lots of candles, and lots of portrait pictures. I saw a picture of a baby with blondish-brownish tousled hair, and penetrating blue eyes. I grinned, it was Chad. I was following him down a hallway, and walked into the kitchen. A tall lady, with an apron on was standing there. She had the same hair color as Chad, but had green eyes. She smiled when she saw Chad and I. She put down the tray of cinnamon rolls she was making and stepped over to us.

"Why hello there." She said sweetly.

"Hi." I replied shyly.

She turned towards Chad and asked, "Is this your tutor?"

"Yes mom." Chad said in a monotone voice.

"Don't use that tone with me young man." She scolded.  
Chad sighed.  
"Don't sigh at me either." She continued.

"Yes mom." Chad said.

It was shocking to me; most popular peoples' parents are usually careless, and ditzy. Well, I've only seen them in movies, but still. His mom was pretty strict.

"Well, you two better get off to studying. I have no patience for your grades at this point Chad. I'll call you two down when I'm done icing these rolls." She explained.

She turned back to me and asked, "What's your name again dear?"

"Sonny Munroe." I replied.

"That's a nice name you have there." She boasted.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Chad told me that we were going to study upstairs in the lounge room. I followed him upstairs and put down my stuff on a nearby desk. His lounge room was so futuristic looking. It had oddly shaped lamps, and weird looking chairs. The carpet had different colors mixed in. It was futuristic, but cozy. Chad gestured me to a nearby chair, and I sat down. He sat down next to me on a blue beanbag.

"Not to be mean, but your mom is pretty strict with you. I would have never imagined that. You're so laid back." I busted out saying.

Chad didn't say anything for a while. He sort of stuttered out the words, "Yeah, well, ever since…."

I just sat there confused. There was something he didn't want to tell me. I just let it go and started asking questions like, "So, where do you want to start first?"

**Chad's POV**

"Not to be mean, but your mom is pretty strict with you. I would have never imagined that. You're so laid back." Sonny asked.

That question made my stomach lurch, and made my throat get tight. If I answered that question then I would start crying. That would be a shame seeing Chad Dylan Cooper cry. I couldn't ignore her, so I kind of stuttered out, "Yeah, well, every since…." I could feel my eyes getting tingly, so I just didn't say anything. I guess she sensed my odd behavior, so she quickly changed the subject by asking, "So, where do you want to start first?"

I regained myself again, and told her, "Let's start with those things called exponents, or whatever."

"Okay!" She said brightly.

"An exponent is the number that indicates how many times the base is used as a factor." Sonny explained.

I stared at her blankly. Those words just went through one ear and out another.

"I'm guessing those words didn't cross your mind, did they." She asked sarcastically.

Wow, she knew me too well already!

"You guessed right." I replied being a smart Alec.

"Okay, let me break it down for you. It's a number that tells you how many times a base number is being used. For example, 42+32=? The small two's are how many times four and three is being used. So, what's 4x4, and 3x3?" Sonny explained.

"16 and 9. Then do I add them together?" I said.

"Yeah! You got it! See it's easy once you break it down." Sonny said.

"Oh, I see." I said. I was feeling confident that I could do this. With Sonny believing that I could do it, it made me feel more confident. The high school teachers expect you get it right away. Some people might need extra help. Like me.

"Good, okay. I'm going to give you a problem, and I want you to figure it out, and I'll check the answer to see if it's correct." Sonny ordered.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Let's try a more thinking one. 53x4 +62=?" Sonny announced.

I grabbed some paper and a pencil and started multiplying and adding the numbers.

"The answer is 536." I said formally.

She quickly did the work on my paper. It took me about three times slower to do the problem than her.

"That's correct!" She said smiling.

"See, you get it. Just break them down." She explained.

"I feel smart now." I said.

We both laughed. When I'm around her it feels like I can be myself. When I'm with Portlyn, it seems so serious. I have to make sure I don't do any foolish things around Portlyn. With Sonny, I can be who I really am. I was staring at her smile; it was so real, and big. Most of the girls I'm around have those forced and small smiles.

We were interrupted by our laughs by my mom yelling "The rolls are done! They are nice and hot! Come and get some!"

We both got up and went down to the kitchen. We grabbed plates and put a roll on. We sat down and started munching on the rolls.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I know I hardly get them." I said.

When I bit the roll, some icing got on my nose and Sonny started cracking up. I took some of her icing and put it on her nose, and we both started getting into hysterics again.

She then asked, "Does this mean we are friends now?"

I smiled, "Definitely."


	6. It's possible

**Everything Happens For A Reason.**

_Disclaimer! I do not own anything affiliated with Sonny with a Chance!_

_Sorry if it's not good! It's my first story, & sorry that it's not on the sets of So Random, and Mackenzie Falls! _

**Sonny's POV**

My stomach bubbled on the inside when he said that word.

"Definitely" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Does this mean that I'm going to be popular too? I'm friends with him now, right? I'm not going to take advantage of his reputation and use it as mine. I never thought I would say this, but he's a nice guy.

"I think we should stop with the studying for a bit. Let's just hang out and get to know each other." He commanded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled back.

He took my plate and put it in the sink with his. We both thanked his mom for the rolls, and then we headed upstairs. We sat back down in the seats we were sitting in.

"Do you like video games? Most girls find that a waste of time." He asked randomly.

I laughed. "Yes! I love video games!" It's actually true. I sit at home and play them when I'm bored.

"That's a bit unusual, but let's plays some then!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Uh, what do you want to play?" Chad asked.

"Well, what do you have?" I asked

He stood up and gestured me over to him. I followed him. We walked into a room with shelves almost like a library. Along those shelves, hundreds, or maybe thousands of games were lining the shelves.

"Wow." I breathed.

"So, which one will it be?" Chad asked.

"Um, I don't know. You pick one." I said.

Chad reached to about the second shelf and picked up a game. I didn't see what game it was, so I just followed him back to the game room. He was putting the game inside a PS3.

"How do you keep track of all those games?" I asked.

"Oh, I have this list and that's how I figure out what I wanted to play. I know where some are when I play them often. "He explained.

"Oh! That's a lot! How many do you exactly have?"

"546." He said.

"Wow!" I kind of yelled.

He laughed. He went into a room and got out to guitar controllers. We were playing Guitar Hero. I rock at this game. I wonder how good he is.

"I guess we are playing Guitar Hero!" I told him.

"Yeah, pretty easy guess." He said.

He handed me a guitar and started the game up.

"Let's see how good you really are." Chad said.

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

He scrolled down to the song, Through the Fire and Flames by Dragon Force. He chose it, and went to the difficulty mode. He then picked expert. I've practiced this song, but haven't completely been able to master it. We started the game. It was silent between us. The only thing that could be heard was the loud music on the T.V. We both rocked, but he was winning by a few hundred points. It seemed like he wasn't missing any notes! Chad broke the silence by saying, "Wow, you're really good."

"Psssh, no! I'm losing horribly." I said.

"No, compared to my girlfriend, who by the way hates this game, can only hit one note." Chad explained.

"Wow, no offence, but that's pretty pathetic." I told.

"I know." Chad said.

Both of our eyes were focused on the screen. When the song was finally over my fingers felt so numb. Chad won of course. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. It was 8:30. I had to double check that. 8:30! I was supposed to be back at home about an hour ago! My mom was going to kill me!

"Uh, Chad not to be rude, but I really have to go!"

"Oh, well there's a bathroom around the corner." He said pointing.

I giggled. "Not like that, silly! I have to go home!"

Chad turned a deep shade of red. "Oh... Well, I'll walk you out then."  
"Let me help you clean up first." I said. I bent down to get the guitar, but Chad pulled me back up. An electric shock jolted through me.

"No, it's fine. You go on home, I'll clean it up." Chad said as he let go of my arm.

"You sure" I asked once again.

"Positive" He agreed.

"Okay, see you later then."I said walking down the stairs and out his house.


End file.
